


Of fictional characters, quote and others things

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New number. This time, Reese needs Finch's help in the field</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of fictional characters, quote and others things

**Author's Note:**

> Some knowledge of Dr Who may be needed (or maybe not since I wrote it without seeing a single one of Dr Who’s episodes – Thanks wikiquote)

\- Come on Harold…  
\- I said no. Several times in fact.  
\- But it would be great!  
\- What in the world “no” are you not understanding, Mr Reese? Do you want me to translate? Non, nein, astfel, zettai yada.  
\- …You speak japanese??  
\- Why the incredulity? In case it escaped you I’m spending all day on the internet, of course I have some knowledge of the actual Japanese trend.  
\- Now I’m picturing you watching anime.  
\- You would be surprised.  
\- Seriously?... Wait, that was a tentative to sidetrack me, wasn’t it?  
\- Tsk. It almost worked.  
\- No it didn’t. I was an interrogator for the CIA, you won’t manage to escape me so easily.  
\- The answer is still no.  
\- But why? That would be the perfect cover.  
\- Why do you need me on the field anyway?  
\- Do you know how big these conventions are? I won’t be able to find her without your help.  
\- I could track her phone.  
\- You just said to me that it can’t work with precision in such a crowd…  
\- It could still give you an approximate location and… Please don’t give me that look, I’m trying to find a solution here.  
\- We have a solution, you are just being stubborn about it.  
\- I’m not…! Why should I go disguised, I could just-  
\- You would draw attention, even the staff is costumed.  
\- …  
\- So, are we going, Doctor?  
\- Don’t call me that.  
\- I’ll power up the Tardis and wait for you outside.  
\- You are enjoying all this, aren’t you?  
  
Later:  
\- I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.  
\- Relax Finch, you look fine.  
\- That’s not the point. Do you have eyes on our number?  
\- Couldn’t find her yet.  
\- Oh, I think I see here.  
\- Good. Have a jelly baby and go for it.  
\- Please be quiet.  
Finch walked to the young woman, she turns around and stared at him.  
\- I don’t like it.  
\- I beg your pardon?  
\- Your face!  
\- Excuse me? Oh. Oh. “Well, I don't like it either! It's all right up to the eyebrows, then it just goes haywire! Look at the eyebrows. These are attack eyebrows. You can take bottle tops off with these!”  
\- “They are mighty eyebrows, indeed, sir.”  
“They're cross! They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross! They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows!“  
\- Oh, you’re great! You can even do the Scottish accent! What about this one : “Doctor, please, you have to lie down”  
\- Hmm, let’s see… “It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?”  
\- “Because it's a bedroom. It's for sleeping in.”  
\- “Okay, what do you do when you're awake?”  
\- “You leave the room.”  
\- “So you've got a whole room for not being awake in? But what's the point? You're just missing the room. And don't look in that mirror. It's absolutely furious.”  
\- “Doctor, please. You have to lie down, you keep passing out.”  
\- “Well, of course I keep passing out. There's all these beds.”  
\- That’s awesome! I’m Fanny, by the way, very nice to meet you.  
\- Harold, my pleasure.  
\- Harold ! Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere!  
\- John. Fanny, this is John, my… “not my assistant. He’s… er… some other word”  
\- “Is he your carer?”  
\- “Yeah, my carer. He cares so I don’t have to”  
\- Nice to meet you Mr Carer!  
  
Much later:  
\- I told you it would be the perfect cover.  
\- I must admit that was quite entertaining. And we could rescue her.  
\- Are you kidding me? Just entertaining? That was the best number ever. I still can’t believe you know so much quote of this show.  
\- I told you I spend a lot of time on the-  
\- You are a geek.  
\- Well, to each his own. You don’t see me making fun of your frightening knowledge of weaponry, do you?  
\- I concede you that point.


End file.
